Greek Gods
Greek Gods The gods, much like the GREEK GODDESSES of history, have very exaggerated personalities and they are plagued with personal flaws and negative emotions despite they immortality and superhero-like powers. This page is a list of the names of Greek gods in ancient mythology and their roles. It will be continually updated with additions, corrections and more information on each of the gods. Achelous The patron god of the “silver-swirling” Achelous River. Aeolus Greek god of the winds and air Aether Primordial god of the upper air, light, the atmosphere, space and heaven. Alastor God of family feuds and avenger of evil deeds. APOLLO Olympian god of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge. ARES God of war. Represented the physical, violent and untamed aspect of war. Aristaeus Minor patron god of animal husbandry, bee-keeping, and fruit trees. Son of Apollo. Asclepius God of medicine, health, healing, rejuvenation and physicians. ATLAS The Primordial Titan of Astronomy. Condemned by Zeus to carry the world on his back after the Titans lost the war. Attis A minor god of vegetation, fruits of the earth and rebirth. Boreas A wind god (Anemoi) and Greek god of the cold north wind and the bringer of winter. Referred to as “The North Wind”. Caerus Minor god of opportunity, luck and favorable moments. CASTOR One of the twins, Castor and Pollux, known as Dioskouri. Zeus transformed them into the constellation Gemini Cerus The large and powerful wild bull tamed by Persephone and turned into the Taurus constellation. CHAOS The nothingness that all else sprung from. A god who filled the gap between Heaven and Earth and created the first beings Gaia, Tartarus, Uranus, Nyx and Erebos. Charon The Ferryman of Hades. Took the newly dead people across the rivers Styx and Acheron to the Greek underworld if they paid him three obolus (a Greek silver coin). CRONOS The god of time. Not to be confused with Cronus, the Titan father of Zeus. Crios The Titan god of the heavenly constellations and the measure of the year.. CRONUS God of agriculture, leader and the youngest of the first generation of Titans and father of the Titans. Not to be confused with Cronos, god of time. Dinlas Guardian god of the ancient city Lamark, where wounded heroes could find comfort and heal after battle. He was the son of Aphrodite. DEIMOS Deimos is the personification of dread and terror. DIONYSUS An Olympian god of the grape harvest, winemaking and wine, of ritual madness, religious ecstasy and theatre. Erebus Primordial god of darkness. EROS God of sexual desire, attraction, love and procreation. Eurus One of the wind god known as Anemoi and god of the unlucky east wind. Referred to as “The East Wind”. Glaucus A fisherman who became immortal upon eating a magical herb, an Argonaut who may have built and piloted the Argo, and became a god of the sea. HADES God of the Dead and Riches and King of the Underworld. HELIOS God of the Sun and also known as Sol. HEPHAESTUS God of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges and the art of sculpture. Created weapons for the gods and married to Aphrodite. HERACLES The greatest of the Greek heroes, he became god of heroes, sports, athletes, health, agriculture, fertility, trade, oracles and divine protector of mankind. Known as the strongest man on Earth. HERMES God of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and border crossings, guide to the Underworld and messenger of the gods. Hesperus The Evening Star – the planet VENUS in the evening. Hymenaios God of marriage ceremonies, inspiring feasts and song. HYPNOS The Greek god of sleep. Kratos God of strength and power. MOMUS God of satire, mockery, censure, writers and poets and a spirit of evil-spirited blame and unfair criticism. MORPHEUS God of dreams and sleep – has the ability to take any human form and appear in dreams. Nereus The Titan god of the sea before Poseidon and father of the Nereids (nymphs of the sea). Notus Another Anemoi (wind god) and Greek god of the south wind. Known as “The South Wind”. OCEANUS Titan god of the ocean. Believed to be the personification of the World Ocean, an enormous river encircling the world. ONEIROI Black-winged daimons that personified dreams. PAEAN The physician of the Olympian gods. Pallas The Titan god of warcraft and of the springtime campaign season. PAN God of nature, the wild, shepherds, flocks, goats, mountain wilds, and is often associated with sexuality. Also a satyr (half man, half-goat). Phosphorus The Morning Star – THE PLANET VENUS as it appears in the morning. PLUTUS The Greek god of wealth. Pollux Twin brother of Castor, together known as the Dioskouri, that were transformed into the constellation Gemini. Pontus ancient, pre-Olympian sea-god of the deep sea, one of the Greek primordial deities and son of Gaia. POSEIDON Olympian Greek god of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses. Priapus Minor rustic fertility god, protector of flocks, fruit plants, bees and gardens and known for having an enormous penis. Pricus The immortal father of sea-goats, made into the Capricorn constellation. Pricus The immortal father of sea-goats, made into the Capricorn constellation. PROMETHEUS Titan god of forethought and crafty counsel who was given the task of moulding mankind out of clay. PRIMORDIAL A group of gods that came before all else. Tartarus The god of the deep abyss, a great pit in the depths of the underworld, and father of Typhon. THANATOS A minor god and the god of death. TRITON Messenger of the sea and the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. TYPHON The deadliest MONSTER in Greek mythology and “Father of All Monsters”. Last son of Gaia, fathered by Tartarus and god of monsters, storms, and volcanoes. He challenged Zeus for control of Mount Olympus. URANUS Primordial god of the sky and heavens, and father of the Titans. ZELUS The god of dedication, emulation, eager rivalry, envy, jealousy, and zeal. Zephyrus A wind god (Anemoi). God of the west wind and known as “The West Wind”. ZEUS God of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, justice, King of the Gods and the “Father of Gods and men”. Greek goddesses are good archetypal figures because of their exaggerated personalities. Despite their immortality and similarities to modern day superheroes, they are still plagued with personal flaws and negative emotions which caused destruction in their lives and the lives of other gods and mortals. This page is a list of the Greek goddesses of ancient mythology and will be continually updated with additions, corrections and more information on each of the goddesses. Achelois A minor moon goddess whose name means “she who washes away pain”. Alcyone One of the seven, Pleiades and daughter of Atlas and Pleione. She bore several children with the god Poseidon. ALECTRONA An early Greek goddess of the sun, daughter of Helios and Rhode, and possibly goddess of the morning. Amphitrite Greek goddess of the sea, wife of Poseidon and a Nereid. Antheia Goddess of gardens, flowers, swamps, and marshes. APATE Goddess of gardens, flowers, swamps, and marshes. Aphaea A Greek goddess who was worshipped almost exclusively at a single sanctuary on the island of Aegina in the Saronic Gulf. APHRODITE Goddess of love and beauty and married to Hephaestus. ARTEMIS Virginal goddess of the hunt and twin sister of Apollo. Astraea Known as the “Star Maiden”, daughter of either Zeus and Themis, or of Astraeus and EOS and associated with the Greek goddess of justice, Dike. Até Greek goddess of mischief, delusion, ruin, and folly. ATHENA Goddess of wisdom, poetry, art, and war strategy. Daughter of Zeus and born from his forehead fully grown, wearing battle armour. Atropos Eldest of the three Moirai, goddesses of fate and destiny (also known as The Fates). Atropos chose the mechanism of death and ended the life of each mortal by cutting their thread. BIA The goddess of force and raw energy, daughter of Pallas and Styx, and sister of Nike, Kratos, and Zelus. Brizo Ancient Greek prophet goddess who was known as the protector of mariners, sailors, and fishermen. Calliope One of the Muses, the muse of epic poetry, daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne and the wisest of the Muses. CALYPSO Sea nymph who lived on the island of Ogygia, where she detained ODYSSEUS for several years. Generally said to be the daughter of the Titan ATLAS. Celaeno One of the Pleiades, and a wife of Poseidon. Said to be the mother of the sea god’s children Lycus and Nycteus Ceto Primordial sea monster goddess, the daughter of Gaia and Pontus and mother of sea monsters. Circe A goddess of magic who transformed her enemies, or those that insulted her, into beasts. Clio The muse of history and one of the nine muses known as “The Muses”. Like all the muses, Clio is the daughter of Zeus and the Titaness Mnemosyne. Clotho Youngest of the Three Fates and responsible for spinning the thread of human life. Cybele The Greek goddess of caverns, mountains, nature and wild animals. DEMETER Goddess of agriculture, fertility, sacred law and the harvest. Doris A sea nymph whose name represented the bounty of the sea. Mother of the Nereids. EILEITHYIA Goddess of childbirth, referred to by Homer as “the goddess of the pains of birth”. Electra One of the seven daughters of Atlas and Pleione, known as The Pleiades. Elpis The spirit and personification of hope. Hope was usually seen as an extension to suffering by the Greek, not as a god. ENYO Minor goddess of war and destruction, the companion and lover of the war god Ares and connected to Eris. Eos A Titaness and the goddess of the dawn. Erato One of the Muses, the muse of lyric poetry, especially love and erotic poetry. Eris Greek goddess of chaos, strife and discord and connected to the war-goddess Enyo. Euterpe One of the Muses, the muse of music and lyric poetry. GAIA The primal Greek goddess of the Earth. Known as the great mother of all and often referred to as “Mother Earth”. Harmonia The Greek goddess of harmony and concord. HEBE Goddess of eternal youth. Hecate The goddess of magic, crossroads, moon, ghosts, witchcraft and necromancy (the undead). Hemera Primordial goddess of the day, daytime and daylight. Daughter to Erebus and Nyx (the goddess of night). HERA Goddess of goddesses, women, and marriage. Married to Zeus and known as Queen of the Gods. HESTIA goddess of the hearth, home, architecture, domesticity, family, and the state. Also one of the Hesperides. Hygea Goddess of good health, cleanliness, and sanitation. This is where the word “hygiene” comes from. Iris Greek goddess of the rainbow and messenger of the gods. She is also known as one of the goddesses of the sea and the sky. KERES The Keres were female spirits, the daughters of NYX, the goddess of night. Kotys A Dionysian goddess whose celebrations were wild and lascivious. Lachesis Second of the Three Fates, the measurer of the thread of life woven by Clotho’s spindle which determines Destiny. Maia Eldest of the seven Pleiades and the greek goddess of fields. Mania Spirit goddess of insanity, madness, crazed frenzy and the dead. Melpomene One of the Muses. Originally the muse of singing, she then became the muse of tragedy. Merope One of the seven Pleiades and married to king Sisyphos of Ephyra. Metis Titan goddess of wisdom, an Oceanid, and the first great spouse of Zeus. NEMESIS The goddess of retribution and personification of vengeance. NIKE Goddess of victory, known as the Winged Goddess of Victory. Nyx Primordial goddess of the night. Peitho Greek goddess of persuasion and seduction. PERSEPHONE Goddess of vegetation and spring and queen of the underworld. Lives off-season in the underworld as the wife of HADES. Pheme The goddess of fame, gossip and renown. Her favour is notability, and her wrath is scandalous rumors. Polyhymnia One of The Muses, the muse of sacred poetry, sacred hymn, dance, and eloquence as well as agriculture, geometry and pantomime. Rhea Titaness and goddess of nature. Daughter of the earth goddess Gaia and the sky god Uranus, and known as “the mother of gods”. SELENE Goddess of the Moon, sometimes referred to as Luna and the ‘mother’ of vampires. Sterope One of the seven Pleiades (the daughters of Atlas and Pleione) and the wife of Oenomaus – although according to some accounts, she is his mother by Ares. Styx Goddess of the river Styx and a Naiad who was the first to aid Zeus in the Titan war. Taygete A mountain nymph and one of the seven Pleiades. Terpsichore Goddess of dance and chorus and one of the nine Muses. Thalia One of the Muses, the muse of comedy and idyllic poetry. THE ERINNYES Goddesses of retribution and vengeance whose job was to punish men who committed heinous crimes. THE GRACES Goddesses of retribution and vengeance whose job was to punish men who committed heinous crimes. THE MUSES The nine Muses were the goddesses the arts. Themis Ancient Greek Titaness and goddess of divine order, law, natural law and custom. Thetis Sea nymph, goddess of water and one of the fifty Nereids, daughters of the ancient sea god Nereus. Also a shapeshifter and a prophet. Tyche Goddess of prosperity and fortune. Urania One of the Muses, the muse of astronomy and astrology. Category:GC Writers Resources